Shadows of Remnant
by Rio Skyron
Summary: After the Calamity after the Black Winter War, they thought Caitiff was dead, but its along with Valtrith's desire to live, allowed them to merge, and they escaped through a portal which led to Remnant. Bykir pursues him with Amadeus on his tail. What does Remnant have in store for our hero and his... acquaintance?
1. Darkness Rises

**For those of you wondering, The Dragonborn returns is not on any sort of hiatus or on hold or whatever causes me to go a long time without updating my other fics. This is just something I wanted to do for a VERY long time. And now the opportunity to do it that I have been waiting for has happened. The Gathering Shadows Saga finale. Dragonfable, being my most favorite game, and RWBY, my most favorite web series, the crossover I've always dreamed of is finally going to be started. A crossover I have only seen done once before. The Man from Falconreach. That was cool. Anyway, my plan right now is to alternate between this and Dragonborn Returns. I will not give a clear schedule because I would not be able to follow it, and I hate making promises I can't keep.**

 **Anyway if you are a Dragonfable player I highly recommend you finish the Gathering Shadows Saga before reading this as there is a huge plot twist involving Amadeus that I will be incorporating into this fic. Also some of the beginning chapters will be slightly inspired by Of the Lesser Son, the first crossover fic I ever read.**

 **Now…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable or RWBY, They are owned by Artix Entertainment and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

 **Shadows of Remnant**

Chapter 1: Darkness Lives

Beacon was being ravaged by Grimm.

To make matters worse, Grimm were only a small issue.

The Atlas Robots had been hacked, armored skeletons were attacking, as were many hooded guys wielding scythes, and beings that appeared to be made of pure darkness, and who know whatever kind of nightmare the dreaded "Human Grimm" created.

At the docks Weiss and Blake were fighting all of these kinds of enemies when they heard the cry of " **BLOOD RITE!** " and they watched a dark being be cut down.

Bykir had entered the battle as well, wearing his Sun God Cape, and Doomknight armor, and wielding his Blade of Destiny. He had his Dragon Bolt at his side and his (Bykir's) eyes were glowing red to show how serious he was.

"Valtrith is going to pay for this," he growled.

He was completely oblivious to the Ursa Major behind him, bet before Weiss and Blake could warn him it was cut down by the other Lorean Denizen of Beacon, Amadeus.

"How many times must I tell you to watch your back," he said.

"I think we have bigger problems then my back at the moment."

Sure enough the two were surrounded on all sides by all kinds of foes.

They started fighting them all off while watching each other's backs.

"You know," said Amadeus, "If you had told me when we first met, that we would eventually be fighting side by side, and become so well coordinated that we'd make an amazing team who constantly watched eachother's backs, I would have called you an unbearably naïve fool."

"Just goes to show you," said Bykir, "Destiny tends to work in very mysterious ways, and not at all, in the way we would expect them to, wouldn't you agree, **Sepulchure**?"

"How many times do I need to remind you to stop calling me that?" said Amadeus although he was concealing a grin.

Meanwhile on a nearby roof, Cinder was watching the destruction alongside her lackeys Emerald and Mercury, as well as her partner, Baron Jaysun Valtrith a.k.a. the human grimm.

"Beautiful," said Cinder.

Emerald just shook her head, "It's almost sad," she said.

Valtrith just chuckled, "not quite as sad as you manipulating that 'invincible girl' into murdering that poor girl," he taunted.

"It's horrendous," Cinder agreed.

Emerald wasn't sure what Cinder meant.

Cinder then turned to mercury who was recording everything on his scroll, "Focus on the Atlesian Knights," she said.

"Oh, I'm getting all of it," he replied.

"Good continue the broadcast until the end," she said as the ground began to shake, "And do not miss what happens next."

At this point Bykir and Amadeus, who were fighting alongside the other students who were defending Beacon felt the ground shake as well.

They looked towards the distant mountain where a Dragon Grimm came out and began spawning more grimm.

At his roof Valtrith cackled maniacly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Cinder smiled at his enthusiasm.

Back at the ground Bykir told everyone else, "Don't worry I got this."

He pulled out his Dragon Amulet and called out "Bolt!"

And now Bolt had grown into his adult form with Bykir on his back.

They took off to take the fight to the Dragon Grimm.

As Bolt and Bykir flew by Cinder could grit her teeth and clench her fists in anger.

"The World Destroyer," she said angrily.

"Don't worry," said Valtrith grinning behind his mask, "I've got this."

The then grew wings from his Cloak of Darkness and took to the skies and landed on the back of the Dragon Grimm, wrapping in Dark Tendrils and putting it under his control.

He then turned toward his foe.

All of Vale watched as the Two Dragons clashed in the sky.

"This ends here Valtrith!" Bykir declared.

"That it does Bykir!" Valtrith responded, "And as satisfying as it will be to destroy you I gotta admit, I'm gonna miss these little get togethers."

Opening: Battle Against a True Hero – Radix lyrics

 _Every Hero has to make a serious choice_

 _Fight with honor make your rival fear your voice_

 _Die in battle to perpetuate your name_

 _Or run from danger just to live another day_

 _Real heroes never fear the pain or death_

 _Every soldier fights until their final breath_

 _Dedicating all their lives to just one cause_

 _Serve the kingdom and apply the rules and laws_

 _Years of training giving all your blood and sweat_

 _Getting to the point where nothing means a threat_

 _Every battle will be just another day_

 _Every creature will be just one to slay_

 _Raaaaissing your speeaaars… toooo the skyyyyyyy_

 _Loyal solider keeeeeeeep… maaaaarching on_

 _Shoutinging in ooooone… cleeeeeear vooooice_

 _Every single dreeeeeaaammm… theeeeeyy haaaaaavvvve_

 _Honor the oooonees… who are goooooooonee_

 _Fighting for the saaaaaame… Nooooble cause_

 _Away from hoooomee… in the wiiild_

 _Trying to surviiiiive… alone._

 _Just. Because. We fight. It doesn't mean._

 _We don't have our own fragile heaaaaaaaarts_

 _If. We. Could. We would go back in time._

 _So we could prevent all of these waaaaaars._

 _The real heroes stand until the end_

 _But the biggest fight is insiiiiide_

 _Feelings clashing while you pretend_

 _That the bloodstains one day will dryyyyyyyyyyyy_

 _Then you hear those voices in your head_

 _Telling you it will be alriiiiiiiiiight_

 _But your heart keeps telling you again_

 _Real heroes don't have to fiiiiiiight._

(Falconreach)

Caitiff could feel its body falling apart, "Darkness, why have you abandoned me," it said.

Its opponents Bykir and Bolt were panting and grinning victoriously.

The Darkness was fading.

Then something unexpected happened, Valtrith's mask began floating.

" **Admit it Caitiff we need each other** ," it said in Valtrith's voice.

" **Now that you are no longer inhabiting the body of my traitorous sister I am able to think more clearly. Take my mask.** "

Valtrith's mask attached to Caitiff's face and Valtrith himself appeared.

"No," said Bykir.

Valtrith noticed a dimensional portal behind him and decided to leave through it knowing he'd need to recover even with Caitiff's power added to his own.

"VALTRITH!" Bykir shouted rushing in after him.

As the portal started to close Amadeus, the Spymaster of the Rose, rushed in after Bykir saying "That fool."

"Amadeus!" shouted Lafter as Amadeus got through the portal as it closed.

Aeigis closed his eyes, "Wherever they are, is nowhere on Lore," he said.

Lafter sighed even as the light returned, "Lady Jaania is NOT going to like this when she arrives."

(Remant, somewhere in Atlas)

Valtrith was standing in a snow storm as he sensed Bykir approach behind him.

"So you have come to try to finish me Bykir," he said.

Bykir rushed at him as did Bolt who was still Doomifyed.

Valtirth parried both of their attacks, then raised his finger.

At that a mysterious beast appeared.

It almost resembled a Werewolf, if they had bone masks.

Then three more appeared.

They all attacked.

Bykir knocked one down with his Blade of Destiny, or Bianca as he called it.

"Doom Blast!" he shouted blasting it while it was down.

This beast disintegrated from being shot by the Doom Blast point blank all five hits.

He raised his blade and conjured up the princess of realm of Light who fired a blast of light at another which disintegrated as well.

He then activated the power of the Rune Stone blasting pure magic energy at the beast as well as a magical energy sword.

Bykir lashed at the last one crying out "Bloor Rite!" slashed it in two with combined light and darkness energy.

Bykir then glared at Valtrith with his eyes glowing Red.

He lunged at Valtrith.

( **Play music: Undertale Fan: Chara's boss theme [slowed down]** )

Valtrith just grabbed Bykir's left wrist and lifted him into the air while hovering.

"You just don't get it do you," he said before throwing him aside.

"Then allow me to demonstrate," he said calling forth another beast, this one resembling a bear.

He then did something unexpected, he absorbed its very essense.

"These creatures, otherwise known as Grimm are like me, living Evil and negativity," he added cackling.

"In other words, while you are still licking your wounds from your fight with Caitiff, I have regained my, I mean OUR strength. On top off all of that, you keep forgetting that using your Blood Rite attack carries a great risk to it, while it packs more punch then most of your other attacks, as a price you pay actual health instead of Mana. You don't stand a chance, other than your wounded dragon you are all alone."

He then, to Bykir's horror, started charging up Caitiff's trademark energy blast.

( **Stop music** )

Then the blast was deflected by the last person Bykir thought would come to his aid.

"Amadeus?" he said surprised.

For Amadeus, the Rose's spymaster, looked at him with hatred the moment they met and mocked him the entire Black Winter War.

Yet here he was deflecting Valtrith's blast with some kind of sword.

"He's not alone," said Amadeus, "And this sword is capable of cutting through magic."

Valtrith smirked, "Well isn't this ironic?" he taunted.

Amadeus then pointed his sword and Valtirth.

Bykir got up off the ground, while he could barely feel his left arm, but he could still fight.

Valtrith then called forth Black flames to fight back when a mysterious individual with a scythe appeared.

"I don't have time for this, so I'll just leave you a play mate."

He then called forth a Scorpion Grimm, while he flew away.

Amadeus and the new arrival, as well as Bykir and Bolt fought off the scorpion grimm, and killed it. Bykir collapsed next to Bolt.

"Come on," said the new individual, "It's not safe here."

"Not without Bolt," said Bykir.

Amadeus just sighed before placing his sword in the ground.

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you."

He then stuck both his hands out and casted powerful magic on Bolt, at first Bykir was wondering what he was doing, but then for a brief moment, Amadeus's appearance changed to that of his old nemesis and rival Sepulchure.

Valtirth's words echoed in his head _Well isn't this ironic?_

When Amadeus's spell was done Bolt was back to normal and Amadeus was panting.

"Bolt," said Bykir crying.

"This is emotional and all, but I really need to get the two of you to safety," he said, "And I'll have someone explain things to you."

"What is your name," asked Bykir.

The man just held out pickec Bykir up on his shoulder and said, "the nam is Qrow.

 **And that's a wrap for the first chapter. Man I loved writing this. If anyone is wondering why this came out so quickly, well aside from this being shorter than some things I write, after Calamity, I got to writing this immediately. And worked almost non-stop. So yeah by this point you know what the plot twist involving Amadeus I mentioned in the beginning was. And I'm gonna say, that is the reason why I had Amadeus follow Bykir after Valtrith, originally I was going to have Seppy show up later.**

 **Anyway before I go I need to get this out of the way. Why did I make Valtrith the villain instead of Caitiff? Well aside from the fact that I was planning to do that since I thought of this fic (around the time Caitiff debuted), I want Valtrith to have a better defeat then he had in game. After all that hype he went out like a bitch. And don't worry, Caitiff will take command eventually.**

 **Anyway please spread news of this fic, and if you have any questions comments, concerns, constructive criticism, suggestions, or even if you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	2. Military Escort

**Well how about that Calamity Saga epilogue, and the fact that the Gathering Shadow Saga is now called the Calamity Saga. Oh fun fact for those who aren't aware, that scene with the Falconreach citizens arguing over whether or not Jaania and her Rose should stay and some who were shouting there hatred of the rose, Tomix made that scene based off of the playerbase's general opinion of the Rose which he read in the forums. Speaking of which on the Forums I am Rio3678. Those of you who might know me that I am one of the biggest defenders of Jaania and her faction of the Rose. I always said she was being overvillified, and that she did not deserve the amount of hate she was getting. However I do agree that she needed that to happen to her. For if that didn't happen to her, I don't think she would ever realize the gravity of her actions. Someone even threw a friggin stone at her. Now here's what I got from that. Until that moment, she has only dealt with either the people of Swordhaven who agreed with her views, or rebel leaders, like us and Kara. She has never dealt with the citizens of Falconreach. And since Falconreach is one of the few places that still accepts magic and is free from Rose control, it became a safehaven for magic users, and most of the current population of Falconreach are magical refugees who are trying to escape the Rose's influence. So yeah until this moment Jaania never really realized the gravity of her actions.**

 **Any way I look forward to the Hero's Heart Day quests of this year, as of writing this part they are not out yet.**

 **Also that moment with Serenity's ghost made me sad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable or RWBY, Dragonfable belongs to Artix Entertainment which is owned by Adam Bohn, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I challenge Adam Bohn to a duel for the rights to Dragonfable. I cannot challenge Monty Oum to one as that would be suicide. He is too powerful.**

Opening: Battle Against a True Hero – Radix lyrics

 _Every Hero has to make a serious choice_

Ruby is shown fighting Beowolves

 _Fight with honor make your rival fear your voice_

Yang is shown punching Junior out a window.

 _Die in battle to perpetuate your name_

Weiss is shown battling a knight automaton with a bleeding scar down her left eye.

 _Or run from danger just to live another day_

Blake is shown leaving the White Fang and Adam

 _Real heroes never fear the pain or death_

Nora is shown smashing a beowolf

 _Every soldier fights until their final breath_

Ren is shown fighting another one

 _Dedicating all their lives to just one cause_

Jaune is seen looking at his sword

 _Serve the kingdom and apply the rules and laws_

Pyrrha is seen defeating an opponent in a tournament

 _Years of training giving all your blood and sweat_

Bykir is seen with Bolt in his child form fighting off a bunch of Grimm

 _Getting to the point where nothing means a threat_

Bykir pulls out his Dragon Amulet and transforms Bolt into his adult form who then proceeds to blow up a horde of Grimm

 _Every battle will be just another day_

Amadeus is seen fighting off a bunch of Grimm

 _Every creature will be just one to slay_

Amadeus is seen in the same scene, only now he appears as Sepulchure

 _Raaaaissing your speeaaars… toooo the skyyyyyyy_

Bykir stands with Bolt on his shoulder

 _Loyal solider keeeeeeeep… maaaaarching on_

Amadeus stands with a brooding look on his face

 _Shoutinging in ooooone… cleeeeeear vooooice_

Team JNPR is standing together

 _Every single dreeeeeaaammm… theeeeeyy haaaaaavvvve_

Team RWBY is standing together

 _Honor the oooonees… who are goooooooonee_

Serenity and Summer Rose appear looking down on Bykir and Ruby

 _Fighting for the saaaaaame… Nooooble cause_

Teams RWBY and JNPR are standing together in combat stances

 _Away from hoooomee… in the wiiild_

Bykir, Amadeus, and Bolt are standing in the Atlas Wilds

 _Trying to surviiiiive… alone._

Bykir, Amadeus, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR are seeing looking up at a menacing image of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neo, Torchwick, Adam, and Valtrith standing together.

 _Just. Because. We fight. It doesn't mean._

Bykir is seen clutching his fist

 _We don't have our own fragile heaaaaaaaarts_

Shows Amadeus curing Bolt, Sepulchure lying on the ground after being betrayed by MS, Bykir watching Falconreach burn with tears in his eyes, and various emotional scenes involving Teams RWBY and JNPR

 _If. We. Could. We would go back in time._

The ghost of Serenity is seen cupping Bykir's cheek

 _So we could prevent all of these waaaaaars._

Bykir is seeing Crying as the ghost vanishes

 _The real heroes stand until the end_

Bykir is seen with one eye glowing red, and the other glowing yellow

 _But the biggest fight is insiiiiide_

Blake is seen clashing with Adam

 _Feelings clashing while you pretend_

Bykir is seen fighting Valtrith

 _That the bloodstains one day will dryyyyyyyyyyyy_

Valtrith is now seen on a dragon Grimm

 _Then you hear those voices in your head_

Bykir is seen with his eyes closed

 _Telling you it will be alriiiiiiiiiight_

Bykir is now riding Bolt in his adult form

 _But your heart keeps telling you again_

Bykir and Valtrith are yelling at each other while their respective dragons are roaring

 _Real heroes don't have to fiiiiiiight._

Bolt and Grimm Dragon fly to each other and clash

Chapter 2: Escort to Vale

(Ironwood's office)

Bykir was sitting in a chair with his left arm in a sling, while Amadeus was just standing in the corner with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Bolt wakes up on Bykir's shoulder. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're somewhere about to meet some guy called Ironwood," said Bykir.

"I feel like the Dark energy is gone," said Bolt.

"Amadeus healed you," said Bykir.

"That guy from the Rose?" said Bolt, "But aren't, they the bad guys?"

"It's complicated," said Bykir sighing.

Bolt then sensed something from Bykir's mind that made him gasp, "Wait are you saying that guy is," Bolt started before Bykir interrupted with a "Yep."

"Man I haven't seen him in ages," said Bolt.

"You guys do remember I'm right here AND can understand Draconic right," replied Amadeus.

"Anyway how'd we get here?" Bolt asked.

"Well," said Bykir.

 _Flashback_

 _Qrow was helping Bykir along while Amadeus was just walking behind._

 _They eventually got to some sort of gate where a couple of armed guards were standing._

" _This guy needs medical attention, and then bring him to Ironwood, and give him this," said Qrow as he handed the guard a folded piece of paper, "It's for his eyes only."_

"So I got my Arm in a Sling and we are waiting for this Ironwood guy," Bykir finished.

Bolt just nodded.

At that moment the door opened and a man in white stepped through.

"Hello, Bykir, Amadeus, I am General James Ironwood. Head of the Atlesian Military, and Headmaster of Atlas Academy."

"Now from what Qrow tells me in his note, you two possess unique abilities while you combated what he referred to as 'human Grimm,'" Ironwood explained.

"While I don't know much about these 'Grimm,' what little knowledge I do have compels me to agree with that Description of Valtrith," Bykir said with clear venom in his voice.

Ironwood noticed it and he even noticed that Bykir and Amadeus had the looks of war veterans in their eyes.

"Well I'd like you to keep those abilities hidden for now, at least until a colleague of mine can explain the situation properly to you," he added.

"Who is this colleague of yours?" asked Amadeus.

"His name is Ozpin, he is headmaster of Beacon Academy in Vale and a man I trust with my life."

"Very well," said Amadeus.

Ironwood then pressed a button, "Winter come in here please."

A woman with white hair in a ponytail walked through the doors with two more of those soldiers.

"Yes general?" she asked.

"I'd like you to increase the escort on your sister's airship to Beacon and send these two with her," he said.

Winter saluted and beckoned Bykir and Amadeus to follow her.

(Atlas docking bay)

Weiss Shnee, heiress to the Shnee dust company was about to board her airship to beacon when she got an unexpected visitor.

"Winter?" she asked.

"Hello Weiss," Winter replied, "I have come as your military escort now needs to be increased as your airship will be needed to transport these men to beacon."

Weiss looked at the men in question.

One had long blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing red armor, had a glowing sword on his back, and a lizard on his shoulder.

On top of all that his left arm was in a sling.

The other man had shoulder length red hair and pink eyes. he was wearing grey and dark red armor and a red scarf.

Weiss inwardly sighed at the thought of having to escort people, but at least now she had someone she could talk to.

(Weiss's airship)

Weiss was sitting in a chair while Bykir was sitting in another chair facing her.

Amadeus meanwhile was standing in a corner with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

Bykir decided to break the ice, "So I'm Bykir, this guy on my shoulder is Bolt, and the edgy guy in the corner is Amadeus."

"Weiss Shnee," Weiss replied.

"So what exactly is the reason that you needed a military escort to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves," said Bykir, "Though if I had to take a guess, I'd say it would have to do with our 'unique abilities' Ironwood mentioned."

Weiss cracked an eyebrow at that.

"Well, all I know is that I was fighting one of my greatest enemies Baron Jaysun Valtrith, with Amadeus eventually unexpectedly showing up to assist me, then we were saved by an old man named Qrow who brought us to Ironwood," Bykir explained further.

"Valtrith?" asked Weiss confused having never heard that name.

With the title of Baron he sounded like nobility and would likely have been well known.

Bykir having already having a better grasp of grimm than before had an explanation prepared.

"Baron Jaysun Valtrith is literally evil incarnate. He is as close to pure evil as one can get. He feeds off of negative energy and evil energy. In fact, it would not be an exaggeration to call him a human grimm. I don't claim to understand how politics work, heck I literally just met Ironwood, but if they are trying cover up my constant war against Valtrith, it might be to avoid attracting the grimm."

"W-" Weiss began when the airship suddenly began to shake.

" _Ms. Shnee we are being attacked by a large Nevermore!_ " Shouted the pilot over the intercom.

Everyone looked out the window to see a giant black bird.

"Sheesh how many types of these Grimm are there?" said Amadeus sounding annoyed.

"I've got this," said Bykir standing up.

Weiss tried to protest but Amadeus just silenced her and said, "As much as you want to protest I can't let you, I could deal with that thing myself but there are two reasons why I'm letting Bykir deal with it. First of all Bykir and I aren't friends so I don't give a crap if he dies."

"Love you too Sepulchure."

Amadeus glared at the sound of his old name.

"Second of all, Bykir is the only one with the means to reach that thing and deal with it."

Bykir went up to the airlock and looked at Bolt.

"You up for this partner?" he asked.

Bolt just nodded.

Bykir opened the airlock and stepped out.

Weiss began to panic about Bykir when she heard an explosion and looked at the never more.

Or rather where it was.

Next thing she knew Bykir came back in through the airlock and Bolt seemed to be glowing as Bykir was clutching the amulet around his neck.

Who the heck were these people?

 **And that chapter is done.**

 **No Heroes Heart Day event this year, kinda makes me sad.**

 **Anyway Anyone whose read Of The Lesser Son will be seeing similarities by now. Anyone who can't figure out how Bykir dealt with the Nevermore is an idiot.**

 **Okay not really, but they miss stuff.**

 **Also what did you all think of the scenes I decided to place with the openings.**

 **Anyway next chapter Bykir and Seppydeus (I did not make that name up btw) will arrive at Beacon and I will have scene with Serenity's ghost. After seeing a bunch of Tributes to Monty Oum at the two year anniversary of his death, this will be my way of not just having a tribute to Serenity, but to Monty Oum as well.**

 **But first I need to start the next chapter of The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD.**

 **Also I am planning a multi crossover story of Dragonfable, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Fire Emblem Awakening, Fire Emblem Fates, Undertale, and Skyrim. The fic will be called Magical Multiverse War.**

 **Why am I bringing this up? I'm asking you the readers to create their own dragonborn to be used in the fic. Send me a pm with the details.**

 **I need:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:**

 **Allegiances (includes what guilds they are part of and who they sided with in the civil war):**

 **Fighting style (warrior, rogue, mage, or combo):**

 **Skill level (from rookie to maximum potential):**

 **I will use multiple dragonborns as this will be a multiverse, I will use between 3-9.**

 **If I use your dragonborn I will credit you.**

 **Also if you haven't already I'd highly recommend you check out Remnants of Lore by ShioShiro. There aren't that many Dragonfable crossovers with RWBY so they need all the attention they can get. The guy does a very good job.**

 **Anyway, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, or you just wanna say hi, please leave a review.**


	3. Goodbye Serenity

**This chapter is dedicated to Charles Bennington (1976-2017)**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Dragonfable or RWBY, they belong to Artix Entertainment and Roosterteeth respectively.**

Opening: Battle Against a True Hero – Radix lyrics

 _Every Hero has to make a serious choice_

Ruby is shown fighting Beowolves

 _Fight with honor make your rival fear your voice_

Yang is shown punching Junior out a window.

 _Die in battle to perpetuate your name_

Weiss is shown battling a knight automaton with a bleeding scar down her left eye.

 _Or run from danger just to live another day_

Blake is shown leaving the White Fang and Adam

 _Real heroes never fear the pain or death_

Nora is shown smashing a beowolf

 _Every soldier fights until their final breath_

Ren is shown fighting another one

 _Dedicating all their lives to just one cause_

Jaune is seen looking at his sword

 _Serve the kingdom and apply the rules and laws_

Pyrrha is seen defeating an opponent in a tournament

 _Years of training giving all your blood and sweat_

Bykir is seen with Bolt in his child form fighting off a bunch of Grimm

 _Getting to the point where nothing means a threat_

Bykir pulls out his Dragon Amulet and transforms Bolt into his adult form who then proceeds to blow up a horde of Grimm

 _Every battle will be just another day_

Amadeus is seen fighting off a bunch of Grimm

 _Every creature will be just one to slay_

Amadeus is seen in the same scene, only now he appears as Sepulchure

 _Raaaaissing your speeaaars… toooo the skyyyyyyy_

Bykir stands with Bolt on his shoulder

 _Loyal solider keeeeeeeep… maaaaarching on_

Amadeus stands with a brooding look on his face

 _Shoutinging in ooooone… cleeeeeear vooooice_

Team JNPR is standing together

 _Every single dreeeeeaaammm… theeeeeyy haaaaaavvvve_

Team RWBY is standing together

 _Honor the oooonees… who are goooooooonee_

Serenity and Summer Rose appear looking down on Bykir and Ruby

 _Fighting for the saaaaaame… Nooooble cause_

Teams RWBY and JNPR are standing together in combat stances

 _Away from hoooomee… in the wiiild_

Bykir, Amadeus, and Bolt are standing in the Atlas Wilds

 _Trying to surviiiiive… alone._

Bykir, Amadeus, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR are seeing looking up at a menacing image of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neo, Torchwick, Adam, and Valtrith standing together.

 _Just. Because. We fight. It doesn't mean._

Bykir is seen clutching his fist

 _We don't have our own fragile heaaaaaaaarts_

Shows Amadeus curing Bolt, Sepulchure lying on the ground after being betrayed by MS, Bykir watching Falconreach burn with tears in his eyes, and various emotional scenes involving Teams RWBY and JNPR

 _If. We. Could. We would go back in time._

The ghost of Serenity is seen cupping Bykir's cheek

 _So we could prevent all of these waaaaaars._

Bykir is seeing Crying as the ghost vanishes

 _The real heroes stand until the end_

Bykir is seen with one eye glowing red, and the other glowing yellow

 _But the biggest fight is insiiiiide_

Blake is seen clashing with Adam

 _Feelings clashing while you pretend_

Bykir is seen fighting Valtrith

 _That the bloodstains one day will dryyyyyyyyyyyy_

Valtrith is now seen on a dragon Grimm

 _Then you hear those voices in your head_

Bykir is seen with his eyes closed

 _Telling you it will be alriiiiiiiiiight_

Bykir is now riding Bolt in his adult form

 _But your heart keeps telling you again_

Bykir and Valtrith are yelling at each other while their respective dragons are roaring

 _Real heroes don't have to fiiiiiiight._

Bolt and Grimm Dragon fly to each other and clash

Chapter 3: Serenity's Goodbye

Weiss's ship lands as Bykir and Amadeus hurry off it.

"Did we really have to abandon Weiss like that?" asked Bykir.

"I did not feel like explaining what happened. And you heard General Ironwood, we need to keep a low profile," said Amadeus glaring.

"Did you say Ironwood," said a man in green with a cane in one hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Who exactly is asking?" said Amadeus suspicious.

"Well I'm Ozpin," said the now named Ozpin, "But I need to ask, are you the special package the Tinman spoke of?"

Bykir just nodded.

"Come with me," Ozpin Said.

(Later)

Ruby was not having a good first day.

First there was that news report.

Apparently there was some sort of Dangerous man out on the loose.

Jaysun Valtrith, the Human Grimm.

He was so dangerous that anyone other than an S-Class Huntsman was to not engage him if spotted.

Yang actually had to comfort Ruby.

Then when they landed, Yang just ditched Ruby.

Then she knocked over some heiress's luggage and she exploded and got yelled at.

Then she ran into her again and got yelled at again, but then the girl was distracted by the two individuals who accompanied Ozpin and Glynda.

After Ozpin's odd speech, the one in red whispered to Ozpin who nodded as he flew past in a burst of speed.

His reddish haired companion just sighed and just teleported.

Ruby and Yang decided to head to the cafeteria and were surprisingly followed by Weiss where they found The Red armored guy eating spaghetti and this companion just brooding.

"Hey," said Ruby.

The armored one looked up from his food.

"Oh hey," he said.

"So I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang," said Ruby.

"Well I'm Bykir, and the anti-social one there is Amadeus," said the now named Bykir.

"I'm not Anti-social, I just don't like you," said Amadeus.

"Whatever Sepulchure," said Bykir.

"I've told you never to call me that," said Amadeus angrily.

Bykir just continued eating his Spaghettii.

"So what happened to your arm?" asked Yang curiously, noticing Bykir's arm in a sling.

"My deadliest foe," said Bykir, then he looked at Amadeus and said, "Well one of them."

Amadeus smirked for some reason unknown to Yang, Ruby and Weiss.

"Do you know of the name Valtrith?" asked Bykir.

Ruby and Yang shivered fear at that, "The human Grimm," said Ruby.

Ruby noticed something shiver on Bykir's shoulder and noticed it was alive, "Please don't bring him up right now," said the creature.

"Right this Bolt," said Bykir, "And he really suffered to Valtrith in the worst possible way. And is still recovering."

Weiss wanted to say something but Bykir just got up, "Well I'm off to bed, goodnight everybody," he said as Amadeus followed him.

(later that night)

Bykir could not sleep so went to the balcony to get some air, unaware he was being watched by a certain bow-wearing cat faunus.

Suddenly a light appeared and flew in front of Bykir and it took form.

"Serenity," said Bykir recongnizing the figure.

 **(play Dragonfable soundtrack- Goodbye Serenity)**

"Bykir," said Serenity's ghost.

Bykir just started crying.

"I'm sorry," said Bykir, "I'm so sorry."

Serenity just smiled, "There was nothing you could have done," she said.

"I could have done more," said Bykir, "I could have not been so arrogant, people often say who cares if one more light goes out, well guess what I DO!"

Serenity just cupped Bykir's cheek smiling, "Look at you, you've come so far," she said.

"I still remember the boy who walked into my inn one day claiming he was going to be a hero."

Serenity continued to smile as she backed away, "You are gonna go far Bykir, but only if you never stop fighting, if you never back down, and if remember to always keep moving forward," she said.

Then Death appeared behind her and she said, "Goodbye Bykir, and please, don't come after me," as Death dragged her down.

Bykir clutched his fist then threw his sling off, "I promise Serenity," he said, "I will see to it this is Valtrith and Caitiff's final Masquerade, and I will keep moving forward."

 **R.I.P. Serenity**

 **R.I.P. Monty Oum**

 **And most importantly now**

 **R.I.P. Chester Benington**

 **(End Song)**

 **So as you were aware This was originally going to be my send off to Serenity and Monty Oum. But Then Chester Bennington died. Those of you who looked at my profile will know that Linkin Park is one of my favorite bands. If figured since this was a tribute chapter anyway I might as well also pay tribute to my favorite lead singer of my favorite band. The comments involving One More Light, and Final Masquerade, were added soley for him.**

 **I was inspired to dedicate this by Tobi Yaza's fic One More Light, check it out as its not your typical fic. More of a tribute/PSA.**

 **A/N 2: So now that the emotional moment is out of the way, this chapter took so much longer than it should have. Read my Updates fic for why it did, so I was originally planning to have this out by August 20** **th** **, but the events mentioned in my Updates happened.**

 **Also I feel The Ethereal Lord said it best:**

 **You know the only thing worse than Writer's Block? When you have ideas flowing for every story EXCEPT the one you want to work on. That was another reason this fic took so long.**

 **I will see you all next chapter, but in the mean time, I got a lot to catch up on. Including 2 new stories and my Secret Project.**

 **Rio Skyron out.**


End file.
